Harry Potter & Luke Skywalker Crossover: The Beginning
by icecreamp62
Summary: Harry and Luke never exactly had the 'leisure cruise' life. But that can all change...


_**Hey**_**… people! Icecreamp62 here, I wish to get at least a little fame… Anyways! This is a**_** Starwars**_** and **_**Harry Potter**_** crossover! I actually never watched Starwars, but I'm, like, a total Harry Potter geek! I love it! So, not all the Starwars related info maybe true, so don't blame me!**

Harry Potter & Luke Skywalker Crossover: _The Beginning_

**Luke POV**

_Sigh._ Luke stared out into the night navy ocean. He had left him his father a long time ago, so now he was an abandoned orphan. His clothes were dirty and ragged and he hadn't had a bath in weeks, but he didn't care much. He tried picturing his father in his mind, but it was impossible. The last time he'd seen him was when he was a baby, now he was nineteen. His stomach growled louder than a jackhammer on steroids. Luke sighed again. His farm life and surroundings weren't exactly thrilling. _There's no life worse than my life_.

**Harry POV**

_Twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven_… Harry counted down the seconds to midnight, the start of his birthday, July thirty-first. It didn't really matter, really. Everyone in his 'so-called' family never celebrated his birthday, let alone kept track of his age. _Just a few seconds to midnight,_ Harry thought. _3…2…1…_

_BOOM_

**Luke POV**

_What the hell is that?_ Luke stared up at the night sky with his mouth wide open in awe. A man, a humongous, hairy man, soaring through the night sky… ON A BROOMSTICK. Luke rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was true. The man circled around the town and checked his watch. He seemed to be yelling something.

"Harry! Luke! If yeh can 'ere me, come 'er out! Oh 'er, look'e dat time! Got'er git goi'n!" And with that, he swept away out towards the sea. Luke stared after him. _He said my name, my name! _Luke thought excitedly._ I don't know who that Harry guy is, but that man on the broomstick definitely means me!_ Without thinking, Luke leapt into a fishing boat, grabbed the paddles and followed the man into the night.

**Harry POV**

_BOOM. _There was a loud thump on the door. Have you ever had a big, hairy stranger come into your house and turn the cousin you hate into a pig while asking for some tea? It's creepy. The man apparently knew Harry.

"Ah, 'eres 'arry! Yeh relatives o' big lumps! He boomed. For some reason, Harry wasn't scared of him. The big man became angry at his relatives and they started screaming at each other for no good reason. Did they know each other? Finally, he just grabbed Harry and led him out the small, crooked door and into the night.

**Luke POV**

Luke sighed. He'd been waiting for twenty minutes and the big, strange man still hadn't come out of the shabby shack in front of him. There was so much of yelling and screaming in there that the whole shack shook. He hoped everything was ok and the people in there would come out and meet with him. Luke sat on the small fishing boat when he heard a creak and the tall man he saw on the broomstick came out the door, rushing someone with messy black hair and broken glasses at his side. Could this be that Harry person?

"Ah, smart boy!" the man boomed when he spotted Luke.

"Yeh got us 'er boat, sav'n us time I'd say." He walked over to Luke and gave him a thump on the back. _Oof_. He carefully climbed in the boat, rocking it. The black-haired boy followed and did the same.

"Tis' sad. I can't use me magic 'ere." The man frowned.

"Yeh don't mind if I?" Luke shook his head as quickly as the younger glasses guy did. The great man grinned. He took out a big, pink umbrella out of his huge black sack next to him and tapped the boat with it. He muttered some words Luke didn't understand and the vehicle quickly sped to the north waters.

**Harry POV**

Harry sat in the little wooden seat of the small fishing boat that he was in with his eyes wide and alert and his eyes wide open. _Was this… magic?_ Harry thought. The big _magician _if he was one tapped the small boat with his pink umbrella once more and it came to a sudden halt, splashing salty water all over him and the older guy he didn't know next to him.

"Oopsie. Me name's Hagrid. Well, now dat we 'ave you, I'd say me got some_, news_, for ya." He turned to Harry.

"I dunno howda say dis… Harry yer a wizard. A fine lad, I'd say." Harry stumbled back and almost fell into the icy waters. Hagrid turned to the guy next to him.

"Luke, I know dis is surpris'n, but we've found yeh dad." Luke, if that's his name, just sat there, looking like an idiot.

"Well, dat all yeh need'n teh know. Now, we'll be head'n over to Hogwarts, the finest wizard'n school around I don't say meself." Hagrid said proudly.

"Now, let's go."

**Pretty good, eh? No? TOO BAD. I don't really feel like continuing… so, YOU get to choose what happens next! Kinda like the goldfish commercial. Ha ha. Review and tell me what happens… NEXT!**


End file.
